Impossible Coincidences and Wishful Thinking
by Hitokun
Summary: S2 - Episode 4 Kumiko's imagination gets influenced by all the drama between her upperclassmen and suddenly...she just wants to push Reina down and have her way with her. Kumiko/Reina


**A/N:** Some random story I decided to write after watching Ep. 4 of S2.

-POSSIBLE EP4 SPOILERS- I have warned you. They're not major, but lol.

Took some scenes from the episode and some lines from the part before they go home. Wrote it in one sitting since I have an exam tomorrow. Sloppy proofreading occurred. Agh. I should stop wasting time and study, but Hibike Wednesdays are such an emotional hell for me!

I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you liked it/want me to write more Hibigay/want to say hi.

* * *

 **Impossible Coincidences and Wishful Thinking**

* * *

Kumiko watched with wide eyes as Yuuko lunged forward, pushing Mizore down to the ground.

Yuuko was practically straddling the oboist.

And still, Kumiko found herself watching intently. Her eyes were glued to the scene, a sudden interest in all this drama. She wasn't interested in the fact that her two upperclassmen were engaged in something much like a lover's quarrel.

No, not at all.

In fact, Kumiko found the dialogue in the room getting drowned out by the sound of her own heart thudding loudly against her ribcage. She bit her lip to stop an uncontrollable grin that tugged at the corner of her mouth. Kumiko could fee the blood pulsating loudly in her head, her face flushed. It wasn't from embarrassment, but something more…perverse. If she had to describe it, that was the word that Kumiko would have used. A guilty jolt of excitement coursed through her as she let her eyes wander. Yuuko was on her knees, on either side of Mizore's bare thighs. The oboist's skirt was hiked up on one side, showing Kumiko a surprisingly bold pair of black panties.

Kumiko swallowed hard, her head swimming with strange thoughts. Her collar tightened and the euphonium player shifted slightly in her spot, wringing her hands together behind her back. As rousing as the day's events were, Kumiko couldn't help but think about Reina.

Right now, all she could think about was Reina.

Kumiko's mind was filled with thoughts of the trumpeter, tainted by her imagination. She wondered how it would be like in Yuuko's position, but with Reina squirming underneath her, her eyes shy, her cheeks flushed. Reina would be pinned to the floor, helpless, vulnerable, and all for the taking.

Kumiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, coming out in an inaudible shudder. She licked her lips after that, trying to control her body's response to the thoughts she was having about her…best friend.

At that point, Natsuki entered the room with Nozomi in tow.

Snapping out of her daydreams, Kumiko quickly took this chance to excuse herself. She left the room in a hurry, giving her upperclassmen space to sort out their drama, but also giving herself a chance to get some fresh air. She needed to get her mind off Reina.

Especially the things she wanted to do to her.

The room was stifling, terribly so. Kumiko knew that it was just her, but she needed some air.

Kumiko half jogged down the hall, her thoughts still jumbled. She had no destination in mind, just running aimlessly for the school entrance. Racing through the empty corridors and down the stairs, Kumiko rounded the corner without stopping. She regretted it instantly.

She saw a flash of black and violet for a split second before she slammed headlong into a warm body. Kumiko's momentum carried her forward and onto her victim.

The two girls fell with a hard thud onto the floor, just a few feet away from the main entrance. The shoe lockers were deserted, most of the summer students already gone for the day.

"Mufgh…" Kumiko groaned as she lifted herself off the girl below her, coming to her hands and knees. Her face had ungraciously hit the other girl's shoulder, the impact from the landing buzzing harshly across her nose and forehead. The euphonium player held one hand to her face as she massaged her nose bridge, squeezing her eyes shut to dispel the stars that obstructed her vision. Her other hand was on the ground, supporting her weight.

"K-Kumiko?"

Blinking quickly, Kumiko's eyes shot open at the voice, the pain forgotten.

"R-R-Reina!?" Kumiko jumped, taking her hand away from her face as she brought it down on the floor to catch herself. She would have toppled over onto Reina's legs if she hadn't. Now, Kumiko was on her hands and knees, hovering barely an inch from Reina's body. She stared straight into the trumpeter's violet eyes, the girl's black hair splayed out around her head on the floor. Kumiko paused, realizing the situation they were in. She realized that her wishful thinking-no, her sinful thinking had come true. She could feel the slight heave of Reina's chest with every breath, the warm contact of skin against skin with Reina's thighs pressed against her inner ones. The raven haired beauty was ensnared in this terribly clichéd plot development and Kumiko couldn't contain her excitement.

She swallowed hard, wanting more than ever to kiss Reina as they lay there.

Kumiko was entranced with Reina's perfect features, even noting that the trumpeter looked intrigued at her sudden fixation.

There was a long pause before Reina's eyes widened immensely.

It was sudden and unexpected.

"K-Kumiko!"

A few drops of warm, fresh blood splattered onto Reina's face.

There was a delay before Kumiko acted, her limbs flailing every which way.

"A-Ahh! S-S-Sorry, Reina!" Kumiko clutched her nose with both hands, darting away from Reina as she scrambled to her feet.

Reina stood, quickly wiping off the blood with the back of her hand. It left a smear on her pale skin, but the trumpeter was more concerned about Kumiko.

"Are you okay? I'll take you to the nurse's office. You probably hit your head a bit harder than you thought…" Without waiting for a reply, Reina took Kumiko by the elbow, leading the girl to the nurse's office just down the hall.

"Mhmpfh…" Muffled with her hands still cupped around her face, Kumiko tried to apologize.

"Don't apologize for something like that. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt too badly." Reina's tone was matter of fact as she said this, with no hint of annoyance at all. It was just Reina being Reina, considerate as always.

Kumiko took comfort in that as she followed Reina's quick steps down the hall, the girl's slender hand holding her elbow. There was a sense of panic in Reina's touch, and a sense of urgency in her steps, but it was subtle and went unnoticed by Kumiko who focused more on not dripping blood all over her uniform.

Once they reached the nurse's office, Reina knocked twice before opening the door. "Excuse me, is there anyone here?"

There was no reply, but the two of them entered the small office. The two beds were unoccupied, the curtains open and drawn to the side. The desk was unmanned and the it seemed that the on-staff nurse had gone home for the day.

Leading Kumiko over to one of the beds, Reina gestured for the girl to sit. Once Kumiko was settled, Reina busied herself as she grabbed a box of tissues, gauze, and a few wet towels.

Whipping around with all the materials in hand, Reina took a seat beside the brunette. She rolled up a piece of gauze into cylindrical section, holding her makeshift solution as she held a wad of tissues in her other hand. She raised them both to Kumiko's face, her expression weary as she saw the blood start to seep through the brunette's fingers.

"On three, okay?"

"One, two, three."

On cue, Kumiko brought her hands away, blood streaming thickly from her nose at the loss of pressure. Reina stemmed the bleeding slightly before shoving the gauze into Kumiko's left nostril. The forceful application stung, but the flow of blood stopped immediately.

"O-ow…"

Reina still held the tissue to Kumiko's face, wiping away the streaks of blood around her nose and upper lip. The trumpeter was more gentle than Kumiko could have imagined. Kumiko felt awkward, holding her hands in the air, her bloodied palms turned upwards as she let Reina clean up her mess.

Putting the blood soaked tissues down, Reina switched to the wet towels, dabbing at the remnants of blood on Kumiko's face. She continued onto the brunette's hands, bringing the cloth along each and every one of her fingers until everything was wiped clean. Reina's touch almost seemed to linger, but Kumiko wondered if the girl was just being thorough.

"Thank you, Reina…"

Reina nodded in acknowledgement, fixing Kumiko with a concerned look before speaking. "Just…be more careful next time, okay?" Reina's voice had a slightly chastising tone to it, but it was still gentle, much like her touch just now.

Gathering up the trash, Reina threw the used supplies into the garbage can. She made her way back to the cot, sitting down beside Kumiko again. Wordlessly, Reina sighed, leaning against the euphonium player.

"Reina…?"

Reina kept looking straight ahead, sidling even closer to Kumiko as she shifted on the bed.

There was a lapse of silence before Reina spoke again.

"That really hurt, you know? When you ran into me."

"I-I…I'm sorry." Kumiko looked down, feeling guilty about not paying attention, about bleeding on Reina's face, and about not being attentive to the trumpeter's own injuries.

"It hurt, but I'll forgive you if you tell me why you were in such a hurry." At this, Reina's voice softened and Kumiko felt the girl's hand nudge gently against hers. Reina loved to hold hands, especially when they were alone. It was a strange habit of hers, but Kumiko never complained. Kumiko opened up her hand, letting Reina lace their fingers together. They lapsed into a familiarity that eased the atmosphere immediately.

"I just wanted to see you, Reina."

Kumiko glanced over just in time to catch the faint blush that appeared on Reina's face and the slight widening of her eyes.

"Hm…is that so?" Reina pressed her lips together, as if she were trying to stifle a smile. She succeeded, keeping a neutral and slightly stoic expression on her face.

"Why? Is that so strange?" Kumiko studied Reina's profile, her eyes outlining the curve of Reina's nose and the slight dip in her parted lips. Her eyes lingered, suddenly startled when Reina spoke.

"I guess not. We haven't seen each other all day since you insisted on practicing alone outside." Reina paused, turning her face slightly away from Kumiko as she stared at the floor. "I looked for you since you were taking so long, but no one knew where to find you."

There was a slight on pout on Reina's lips and although the trumpeter fought to keep her voice neutral, Kumiko could detect the slight annoyance that permeated the air.

"I checked your shoe locker too."

To Kumiko's surprise, Reina was surprisingly chatty today.

"I thought that maybe you had gone home already, but your shoes were still there."

A grin worked its way onto Kumiko's lips as she realized what Reina was trying to tell her.

Kumiko leaned back into Reina, their bodies swaying slightly at the movement. She chuckled, leaning forward to be face to face with the trumpeter.

"Oh, could it be? You were feeling lonely, weren't you, Reina?" Kumiko grinned from ear to ear, feeling triumphant when Reina looked over, an indignant blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It wasn't like I was waiting for you or anything, but I thought it would be nice if we could go home together." Again, Reina pouted, the subtle angulation of her lips catching Kumiko's eye.

There was a pause.

"You did ignore me all day, after all."

"Pfft…R-Reina, you…y-you really are too a-adorable!" At this, Kumiko couldn't hold in her amusement, falling backwards onto the bed as she filled the room with her laughter. "Hahaha…I'm so…s-so sorry!" Kumiko continued to snicker even when Reina let out a huff of exasperation.

"Really, teasing me after tackling me in the hallway…that's a bit much even for you, Kumiko…" Reina sighed, but there was a lilt in her voice that told Kumiko that she meant it in jest.

"Ahaha…I'm sorry, Reina. Asuka-senpai must be rubbing off on me. Please forgive me." Kumiko grinned as she rolled over onto her side, tugging at Reina's hand as she looked up pleadingly.

"I'll think about it." Reina faced away from Kumiko, but the brunette could almost imagine the pout on the girl's dainty lips.

"I just couldn't help it! You really are adorable sometimes. Please?" Again, Kumiko tugged at the trumpeter's hand, almost trying to get Reina to lie down beside her.

Reina looked over, embarrassment faint on her cheeks.

"Maybe if you tell me why you were looking at me like that while we were on the floor."

There was a pause as Reina's words hung in the air.

Kumiko swallowed hard, surprise and shame obvious on her face. Damn it. She knew she acted impulsively, but she didn't expect even Reina to notice that something was off.

"Looking at you like what?" Kumiko rolled back onto her back, staring up at the fluorescent lights above. She tried to play dumb, to act innocent, to avoid Reina's gaze that seemed to see right through her. Kumiko lay there for a second, her legs dangling slightly off the edge of the cot. She felt a sudden shift in the mattress as Reina climbed onto the bed with both knees.

The light overhead was suddenly blocked out as Reina's face came into view.

Kumiko nearly let out a yelp as the trumpeter loomed over her, with both hands on either side of her head. To make matters worse, Reina positioned herself directly over Kumiko, effectively mounting the girl like a horse as she straddled her hips.

Kumiko felt her heart almost stop at the sudden contact, her body tensing involuntarily. Reina's skirt was riding up, exposing the fair skin on her upper thighs. The euphonium player wondered if they would feel as soft as they looked.

Kumiko's attention was diverted as Reina leaned down. She brushed her hair out of her face, her dark violet eyes smoldering as she peered into Kumiko's sweet honey colored ones. The trumpeter fixed her with an intense stare, letting silence filter in between them, punctuated with their heavy breathing.

Their chests were almost touching with every respiration, the moist heat from their lips brushing past each other's cheeks. Reina's gaze bore into the girl underneath her, a look that Kumiko knew was anything but innocent.

"You were staring at me, Kumiko."

Kumiko's breath caught in her throat and she let a shudder escape her lips.

" _Like this."_

Not daring to look away, Kumiko stared back into Reina's eyes. She felt bold, fueled on by the unbearably thick tension that dripped off Reina's every word.

"It's hard _not_ to stare at you, Reina." She meant every word and she made sure the trumpeter knew that.

At this, Kumiko could see Reina's bravado falter. Reina swallowed hard, licking her lips nervously.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?"

Their proximity waned slightly, but Kumiko rectified that as she placed her hand on Reina's cheek, bringing them closer.

"Not at all."

Kumiko smiled as she lifted her head off the bed, craning her neck slightly as she pressed her lips to Reina's quivering ones. As they kissed in the empty room, Kumiko couldn't help but think that everything went according to plan. She definitely wanted to do this again, but with Reina on the bottom next time.


End file.
